


Ohana means what???

by aparentlyimnotagallagher



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Disney Movies, M/M, Ohana, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft!ian, tired!mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aparentlyimnotagallagher/pseuds/aparentlyimnotagallagher
Summary: Ian gets a new tattoo and isn't happy when Mickey doesn't know what it means.Just fluff. It makes me sick (and Happy)Also open for prompts if you leave them in the coments





	

**Author's Note:**

> All of the prompts I got on this got deleted so could you guys send me more. Also this fic makes me happy.

Ian walked into the house with a smile on his face. He had just gotten a new tattoo and it was a surprise for Mickey. He couldn't wait to show him. He walked with a swagger right into the bedroom and jumped on the pile of sheets and his boyfriend. After a lot of groaning Mickey popped his head out from under the sheets.

"Dang it Gallagher I got work in like 4 hours and I just came of a double shift 3 hours ago." He said Ian just smiled. 

"Sorry babe. Kiss me" he said leaning down into a big kiss. Mickey started groaning into the kiss and smiled as Ian ran his hands up his abs. 

Mickey grabbed Ian's shirt and tugged it up. When he saw the tattoo over Ian's chest he pulled back. "Oh-fucking what's now?" He said. Ian frowned. And looked down to his left peck.

"Ohana Mickey. It means family, family means no one is left behind or forgotten." Ian said rubbing his thumbs over Mickeys hips. 

"That's cute. What's that from fucking movie or some shit?" Mickey asked. Ian took a sharp breath like he's just been shot.

"Mickey have you never seen lilo and stitch?" Ian asked like it was a crime. Mickey raised an eyebrow. 

"What's that?" He asked. Ian couldn't believe it. How had he never watched it with Ian. They watched it all the time at the Gallaghers.

"Mickey it's a Disney movie. Are you serious." Mickey looked away from his boyfriend. Then mumbled something. "What?" Ian asked. 

"I've never seen a Disney movie ok. Wasn't exactly on my dad's list of to do things. We just watched like free view tv and that was like 3 channels." Mickey sighed. 

Ian frowned. He had to fix this problem. 

@@@@

It was Gallagher movie night. Fiona and Liam were on the couch. Lip and Mandy on the other end. Carl and Debbie on beanbags on the floor and Mickey and Ian on the chair. 

"Ian it's your turn to choose" Fiona said. Ian smiled and ran to put his movie on. Then sat back down and waited for the play scream to come up. Everyone in the house exept Mickey groaned. 

"Ian not this again" Lip sighed. 

"Mickey has never seen it. And he doesn't know what ohana means" Ian said. Everyone looked at mickey. 

"How have you been dating Ian for like 5 years and never seen Lilo and Stitch?" Debbie asked. Mickey shrugged. 

"Can we just watched it." Ian said and everyone said yes. 

@@@

"Stitch reminds me of Mickey" Carl said in the middle of the movie everyone Laughed. 

"Fuck you" Mickey laughed.

"He does. He hardly talks. He is estranged and violent but is soft at heart. He loves old music and he is just looking for somewere to fit in because he doesn't have parents" Carl said. Fiona kicked her leg out and it hit Carla head. 

"Kid has a point though." Mickey said. Ian smiled.

Ian leaned in and whispered quietly. "I'm your family." Mickey nodded and kissed Ian's foerhead. 

@@@

When the movie finished Fiona lifted a sleepy Liam and carried him out. Lip and Mandy left 20 minutes ago and Carl and Debbie were going to put another movie on. Ian was spread over the small chair with Mickey attached to his chest like a koala bear. "So? Did you like it?" He asked. 

He didn't get an answer. He tilted his head to see that mickey was fast asleep. She shook Mickey. "What the fuck Ian I'm sleeping." He cried and cooried tighter into Ian's chest. 

"What pint did you fall asleep at?" Ian asked. Kissed off. Mickey shrugged. 

"Like 40 minutes in." Mickey mumbled. Already neerly sleeping again. Ian tutted. 

"Just gives you another excuse to watch it later" Debbie said. Ian smiled. 

"Guesse so sis. Anyway I should get home before he refuses to move for the rest of the night. Last time I had to sleep on the floor to even my back out again." Ian whispered. Mickey grumbled in his sleep. Ian woke him up. "Come on we got to go home." Ian said. Mickey Whined and Ian smiled.

"I'll make it worth the walk" Ian said. Mickey shot up right away. 

"What you waiting for then slow coach? We got a bed at mine to sleep on" Mickey said houffing Ian up. 

Ian shouted goodbye as Mickey dragged him out the house. "Yeah. Yeah ohana or whatever" Mickey shouted back dragging Ian faster.


End file.
